melanierawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Davvi
' ''Davvi, Lord of River Run, Prince of Syr , is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince Trilogy. Biography Davvi was born in 665 as heir to a small Keep in Syr called River Run. Davvi was probably fostered out to another Keep around the age of twelve like most young lordlings, but then his parents died unexpectedly. Davvi had to return home as he was now the Lord of River Run, at the age of fifteen. On top of that already huge responsibility, he now had a three year old sister named Sioned to raise. Davvi did the best that he could, but he just wasn't sure what to do with his little sister, so she pretty much had free rein around the Keep. In 686 Davvi married Wisla of River View, adding those holdings to his. Davvi hoped that Wisla could be a mother to Sioned, but his wife took a dislike to the girl, saying that she was odd. Three years of hearing this and sensing that Sioned was indeed different, Davvi sent his sister to Goddess Keep. In the passing years Wisla bore him a son, Kostas. Years passed and no other child came. Then, in 692 they had another son, Tilal. Two years later they had a daughter named Riaza, whom they all doted upon. Life was quiet for the most part, and Davvi was a typical Lord, well off, but not overly wealthy. He wasn't able to attend the Rialla of 698. He heard about it later though, and the marriage of his sister Sioned to Rohan of the Desert. Wisla developed a newfound fondness for his sister. Three years passed, and then a plague swept over the Continent. Riaza, their darling daughter was taken from them. Davvi heard later that Sioned nearly died as well, but a cure was found in the drug dranath. The drug was only found on Veresch in Princemarch, and the price too high for most people to buy. Then, Rohan of the Desert bought the herb in tons and distributed it to all Princedoms. Davvii knew then that his sister had married well, and that the rumors of the Desert Prince being an imbicle were likely false. He got the chance to meet Rohan and see Sioned again in 702, when he and Wisla took Tilal to Stronghold, the royal seat of the Desert, to be fostered. Over the next couple of years, Davvi heard nothing but the marvels of Aunt Sioned and Uncle Rohan from his youngest son. In 704 war broke out between the Desert and Princemarch. Due to a peace treaty that had been signed back in 698, all other Princedoms were called to fight with High Prince Roelstra. The old Prince of Syr, Davvi's Prince, had died of plague. The new Prince, Jastri, was just a boy of sixteen and easily swayed to Roelstra's side. Davvi tried to convince his Prince that Roelstra was using him and that Rohan had not broken the treaty; he had merely chased the Merida who were attacking his people across the border into Cunaxa. Davvi had heard about the attacks from Tilal. Jastri wouldn't listen. Instead of standing behind his misguided Prince, Davvi rode to Rohan and fought at his side. In the end Rohan won the war in a duel against Roelstra. In the aftermath of Rohan being named High Prince and Sioned High Princess, Rohan named Davvi Prince of Syr as Jastri had been killed without an heir during the war. Davvi lived many more years, seeing both his sons marry and Gemma of Syr, Jastri's sister and his ward since the war, happily married to Tilal. (Wisla had died in 717.) Davvi was proud of both his sons and died a happily content man in 724. Family Wisla ' ''Wisla of River View, Lady of River Run, Princess of Syr ', was born in 663 and was the heiress of River View, which bordered the holding of River Run. In 686 she married Davvi, the young Lord of River Run, which led to the combination of their lands and holdings. In the early years of their marriage, Wisla had to deal with Davvi's much younger sister, Sioned. Aside from the fact that she resented the competition for being Lady of the Keep, Wisla felt there was something strange about the girl. Wisla's intuition was correct: Sioned was a ''faradhi. Wisla bade Davvi to send the girl to Goddess Keep, which he did. Wisla bore Davvi two sons, Kostas and Tilal, and a daughter, Riaza. As their first child, Kostas had the misfortune - or fortune - to be somewhat overlooked by his mother. Motherly instincts did not kick in until Tilal was born; Wisla coddled him so excessively that the boy was an incredible snob by the time he was fostered out to Stronghold. In 705 Wisla became Princess of Syr. She enjoyed her new status in life and her relation to Sioned, who was now High Princess as well as Princess of the Desert. Wisla died in 717. Kostas and Tilal *Kostas:' oldest son and heir to Syr *'Tilal:' second son and heir to River Run Riaza ' Riaza of River Run ''' was born in 694, the youngest child and only daughter of Davvi and Wisla. She was cherished by both her older brothers, Kostas and Tilal, and by her parents. In 701, when the Plague struck, she grew gravely ill and passed away. Category:Dragon Prince Characters